Many homeowners today do their own maintenance and improvements to their homes. Several tasks such as painting and cleaning walls or ceilings require climbing ladders and reaching to gain access to certain areas. This can create a potential hazard such as falls from ladders as people overextend themselves and lose their balance. This also can create the inconvenience of climbing up and down ladders and repositioning them as the task progresses. This can become cumbersome and time consuming. Other options include multiple pieces of equipment which can be assembled together to form scaffolding. This can become expensive and cumbersome to use, as well as a potential hazard if not assembled correctly.
The primary purpose of this invention is, through the use of one product, to provide a means of reaching high spaces as well as provide the ability to traverse that space without reaching or readjusting equipment.